


It's kinda a love story (but it's just the beginning)

by fadedmemory



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmemory/pseuds/fadedmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is working at the bakery, and then his world shifts a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's kinda a love story (but it's just the beginning)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble, you know, quick and easy read.

_It’s kinda a love story ( but it’s just the beginning)_

Some  people think that working at a bakery is fun and joy because it’s baking, and, you know, who doesn’t like baking? Harry’s who.  And Harry wasn’t always like this, there was actually a time when he enjoyed baking, and felt happiness when he made something new. But that time has long passed when he had to start working early and finishing late just so he can pay for uni (and guess what he was majoring in? that’s right, culinary arts. Oh, the irony). And he was currently telling all of this to his new co-worker, Zayn, who didn’t look like he was listening to Harry’s rant (which kinda made him pissed a bit because all he wanted was for someone to listen, that’s all), when Zayn’s phone buzzed.

“Oi Harry, I would love to stay and chat but I gotta run through rehearsals. I guess you’re locking her up, so…”

And Zayn left without even a glance back, nor a goodbye.

Drama Students.

And Harry thought that he thought that thought inside his head (does that makes sense) inside his head, but apparently he did not because then he  heard

“What about drama students?”

and Harry looked up and he had to stop himself from embarrassing himself, because _fuck_ , this guy was the prettiest thing Harry has seen all day, scratch that, in his _lifetime._ He doesn’t know why he’s thinking this (maybe it’s the guy’s feathered hair, or how his eyes are so blue, and harry can see himself drowning in them, or the sliqht squeak in his voice, or maybe his worn out toms) but he’s thinking that if the shop were to burn down right now, he wouldn’t mind, because he’ll spend his last minutes with him and that’s all that matters to him. And Harry doesn’t even know who he is, or his name or age (though he looks fairly young) but he keeps thinking stuff like this: how he would love to press his lips to him maybe once or twice or a lifetime, and how he would like to smell him and mix his scent with his (and other things, if you catch my drift), until there’s no him or his scent, it’s just _theirs._ And Harry’s thinking all of this until

“hey mate, did you hear me?”

Harry snaps out of it, and Harry doesn’t even know how long he was staring so he’s blushing and thinking “ _way to go harry, you just screwed it up.”_

“Oh no sorry, about that. What did you say?” And now Harry’ is looking down because not only is he embarrassed, but those blue eyes….those blue eyes.

The nameless guy laughs, and Harry sort of laughs with him, and it’s a nice sound.

“No problem mate, it looked like you seen a ghost.”

More like an angel.

Harry forces out a laugh, because _stay calm, stay collected, stop acting like a teen in love (_ oh wait)

“But anyway, I said what about drama students?” And there’s a bit of a smirk on this guy’s face and Harry just wants to slap it off. With a kiss.Yeah, with a kiss.

“Nothing at all. Well sometimes, well you know, it’s just this person I know is a bit dramatic, you know? All that acting stuff getting into his head. ”

“Yeah, I do know.” He pauses. “ I’m studying drama myself.” And this nameless man is smiling so  wide, and you can tell he’s just so proud, and that make’s Harry smile, and I guess Harry’s smile made him smile even bigger because that’s what just happened, and the two look pretty psychotic, but who’s there to judge?

“I’m studying culinary arts.” Harry’s voice sounds a bit sad, because, well you already know.

“You don’t seem too excited there mate.”

Because he’s not.

“Well, it’s just that..nevermind, it’s a long story.” And it kind of is a long story, but he just doesn’t want to bore this guy to death. The pretty stranger gives him a small smile.

“I’ve got time.”

And Harry feels like kissing the guy (again) because finally someone’s willing to listen to him,and that’s all he really wants, and it’s bittersweet, and he’s _thisclosetosayingyes_ but

“Nah mate, don’t want to bore you.” Why give him a reason to run away?

“Well, another time, yeah?”

And it takes Harry a few seconds to register the meaning of “another time” and when he does he feels like screaming (like how that girl did when she thought he was Edward from that band off x factor) and he almost does, but he doesn’t. He does blush though.

“Yeah, another time.” And they do that weird psychotic smiling thing again, but whatever. He’s just happy that this guy (the most prettiest guy he has ever seen) might be interested in him too, and he doesn’t even know his name…speaking of which...

“My name’s Harry, by the way.” The nameless (but not for long) guy smiles.

“Hi. I’m Louis.”

And a simple phrase like that shouldn’t have such an effect on Harry, but it does. He feels like tattooing all over his body, saying it over and over again until it sounds foreign in his mouth. Harry’s already thinking of words that rhyme with Louis, so he can write a love song about him (is that a bit weird, are things going too fast?)

Harry doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do after that, so he moves towards him for a handshake (no funny business) but he accidentally steps on his own untied shoelaces, which makes him trip, resulting in him falling into Louis(no funny business, he swears), and Louis catches him (bless him).

Harry stares right into Louis’ blue eyes and gives him a goofish grin.

“Oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Hmm, I really don’t know where this came from tbh. You know how when you feel like writing but you don’t want to actually write a fic or anything? Yeah. So, I made this and I hope it's not too shitty and now I'm going to go so yeah bye. (I hate writing these, I feel so awkward, let’s just imagine I’m talking still and it’s fading to black, oh)


End file.
